Tobías
by TequilaNervous
Summary: La guerra terminó y Hermione está sola y triste. Alguien estará dispuesto a secar su lágrimas, pero las consecuencias serán mucho mas que inesperadas...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tobías es una traducción del fic del mismo nombre, escrito por windblownchild. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JKRowling y los demás personajes, pertenecen a la autora, al igual que la historia original.

Nadie más, además de JK, ha percibido $$$$$ de los personajes del mundo Potter.

He dicho.

Tobías.

_31 de Agosto._

_Severus:_

_Ya casi han pasado doce años. Doce años desde que me fui, desde que huí para esconderme de todo. De ti. He estado escondiéndome por estos doce años, tratando de olvidarte, aunque nunca fui capaz de hacerlo. Traté incluso de obliviarme, pero algo siempre me hacía recordar, a pesar de la magia._

_Su nombre es Tobías. Y se ve exactamente igual a ti. Los mismos ojos, tan oscuros y penetrantes como los tuyos. El mismo cabello negro y lacio y el mismo carácter. Lloro cada día y cada vez que lo veo._

_Nunca quise amarte. No te amé de hecho. Al menos los primeros meses. Todo lo que deseaba hacer era culparte. Pero no pude. No después de que Tobías nació._

_Hoy es su cumpleaños. Once años. Hace años, le envié a Minerva una lechuza para asegurarme que su nombre estuviera en la lista de Hogwarts, a pesar de vivir fuera del país. Ella ya lo tenía en su lista. _

_Cómo no iba a estar, siendo nosotros sus padres. _

_Me las arreglé para enterarme mediante Minerva, cómo sigue todo por allá y cómo están todos. _

_Parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que yo misma tuve once años. La primera vez que subí al tren. El viaje en bote por el gran lago. Ser sorteada en Gryffindor. _

_No me cabe la menor duda que Tobías será elegido para ser Slytherin. No hay forma de que vaya a parar a otra casa. A pesar de que soy su madre, él es el digno hijo de su padre._

_Sé que lo verás antes __ que la lechuza con esta carta llegue, pero debo mencionarte algo de todos modos. _

_Tú siempre fuiste callado, pero Tobías es totalmente silencioso. Por mucho tiempo, la gente, y yo misma, creímos que era mudo. Creo que he escuchado su voz apenas una docena de veces. Cuando habla, suena muy parecido a ti. Pero no pienses que no se comunica._

_Ya lo extraño y todavía no se fue. Está durmiendo en su habitación. No puedo ni imaginar lo duro que será cuando mañana tenga que decirle adiós. Nunca me despedí de ti. Nunca pensé que te importaría o que quisieras que me despidiera. Minerva no piensa igual. _

_Es solo que no puedo juntar el coraje necesario para ponerme en contacto contigo y como nunca recibí cartas tuyas, tan solo me mantuve al margen. _

_Supongo que te debo estas líneas después de doce años, para que puedas entender lo que sucede durante la elección de casas. _

_No pido que me perdones, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a Tobías. Protégelo como me protegiste a mí cuando era tu estudiante. De inmediato sabrás que tienes mas en común con él de lo que crees._

_Tobías__ acaba de bajar las escaleras. De nuevo lo desperté al llorar, aunque de cualquier modo, necesita terminar de empacar algunas cosas. Sé lo mucho que le molesta verme llorar. Se ve tan preocupado! Pero ahora sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ahora sabe por qué lloro cuando lo veo._

_Ahora nos iremos a la estación. Tengo que terminar de escribir esta carta. _

_Ha sido, de alguna manera, liberador el poder expresar algunas de las cosas en las que he estado pensando, aunque he decidido que nunca te enviaré esta carta. _

_Tal vez, alguna vez, en el futuro, puedas perdonarme, pero no espero que lo hagas. Solo no dejes que tu opinión sobre mi, ensombrezca tu encuentro con Tobías. Deja que pruebe su valía contigo._

_Te deseo un buen año. No dejes que los niños de primero te enfurezcan demasiado. Oh, si. Y Tobías ya está muy adelantado en pociones. Espero que te impresione._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hermione._

Tobías estaba en la cocina, observando a su madre en silencio, mientras ella derramaba algunas lágrimas y se secaba los ojos. Rápidamente, dobló la carta y la selló antes de voltear para mirar a su hijo.

"Listo para partir?" Dijo ella, tratando de sonreír.

Justo antes de subir al automóvil, Tobías regresó al interior de la casa y volvió a salir unos segundos mas tarde, metiéndose algo en el bolsillo.

N/T: Primer capítulo. Espero que no se sientan decepcionadas de este fic. A mí me ha gustado mucho mucho, pero no es como lo que acostumbro a traducir. Es una historia muy dulce que muestra a un Severus distinto al que conocemos, pero es por eso justamente que me gustó tanto esta historia, porque de vez en cuando, me gusta ver a nuestro Pocionista favorito en una personalidad poco común, para él, se entiende. Espero que les guste.

Bien. No sé si van a leer esta historia, pero de cualquier modo, les contesto desde aquí.

Minerva91: No A mi me parece que va a ser algo bien feo el porque Severus no se lo quiere decir...ojala y no tenga algo que ver con Voldy...

Ahora habrá que tener paciencia porque la autora todavía no dio señales de actualización y se me están poniendo los nervios de punta!

Con tal que no deje la historia inconclusa soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa! Jajajaja

Amia Snape: Jeejejejje ahora tendrás que esperar..como todas nosotras...SOB! Nos dejó en la mejor parte pero en cuanto actualice, y espero que se pronto, por todos los dioses, porque no me aguanto la intriga, me pondré a traducir de inmediato.

Sé que he leído algo de fervesco...no recuerdo los nombres de los fics, pero sé que he leído historias de esta autora.

Tengo una lista larguísima de fics para traducir...por suerte la Pelícana comenzó a traducir también, que si no, me volvería loca! Jajajajajajaa

Voy a revisar la historia que decís pero si la autora no me responde y no me da permiso, no voy a poder traducirla, porque si no me la autora no me da su permiso directamente, no toco las historias.

De cualquier manera, la única que hasta ahora nunca me respondió un mensaje, es Lady Grayson...pero bueh...ojala alguna vez pueda contactarla, porque me quedé con las ganas de seguir leyendo su historia El Caballero Herido y La Dama...

Bweheheee...si querés me podés sobornar para traducir la historia de fervesco...o si no, podés mandarle matones pagados para que me de permiso...jejejeee

judith179: me alegra mucho! Pero ahora, a tener paciencia...

Nini Snape: NO creo que Sev le pase factura por lo que hizo. Creo se lo está cobrando siendo indiferente, pero la quiere demasiado para seguir haciéndola sufrir. Además, están los hijos de por medio...espero que la autora actualice pronto y despeje todas las dudas que nos carcomen...

En breve, el capi número dos.

Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Los estudiantes de primer año entraron en el Gran Comedor detrás de Minerva McGonagall. Luego, la Directora puso el absolutamente sucio y destrozado Sombrero Seleccionador sobre un taburete alto.

Todavía podían verse los manchones oscuros de la sangre del basilisco. Eran manchones marrones y todavía sorpresivamente brillantes, que destacaban en el avejentado cuero.

McGonagall había nombrado apenas tres alumnos cuando el Profesor Snape levantó la vista de la mesa, fingiendo interés en los niños frente a él. Mientras observaba a los nuevos estudiantes moverse nerviosamente, un rostro atrajo su atención. Un niño de pie, detrás de la primera línea, que lo miraba directamente.

Severus sintió como si estuviera mirando un espejo rejuvenecedor. Podía jurar que estaba mirándose a sí mismo cuando tenía once años y aguardaba ser sorteado como estudiante de Slytherin. El niño lo miraba intensamente y no desviaba la mirada, aunque mantenía los oscuros ojos inexpresivos. La curiosidad picó el interés del Profesor. Así que buscó con su mente, usando sus dotes de Legilimens para penetrar en la mente del muchacho. Lo que sintió, casi hace que se caiga de la silla.

Había fuertes murallas alrededor de la mente del niño, probando que había sido entrenado. Pero lo que sorprendió mas a Severus, fue encontrarse con una suerte de jardín abierto y un pasillo corto. Como no era de los que se rinden fácilmente, echó una mirada alrededor del dichoso jardín. El niño estaba a unos metros y le dijo algo. Snape escuchó las dos palabras resonar en su mente.

"Hola padre."

El Maestro Pocionista se retrajo y regresó a su cuerpo, sin aliento. Ninguno de los otros profesores notaron el súbito movimiento de Severus que, de inmediato, había logrado normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

El niño estaba ahora bajando del taburete, después que el Sombrero anunciara al pequeño como un Slytherin, pero Severus no pudo escuchar su nombre.

Durante el resto de la cena, observó al silencioso muchacho comer despacio y metódicamente, mientras él apenas si tocaba su propia comida, revolviendo los contenidos de su plato hasta que Minerva se puso de pie y dio por finalizada la cena, instruyendo a los prefectos para que guiaran a los niños de primero hacia los dormitorios.

Snape se puso de pie casi de un salto y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Miró en medio de un mar de cabezas con gorros, tratando de encontrar al niño de cabellos oscuros, solo para sobresaltarse al encontrarlo de pie, justo frente a él.

Tobías miró al alto hombre y aguardó. Severus movió la cabeza en dirección al las mazmorras. Luego, comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de la multitud. Cuando la pesada puerta de gruesa madera se cerrara y los separara de la tromba de gente en el salón, Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y trató de intimidar al niño con la mirada.

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

Tobías bajó la cabeza, pero no rompió el contacto visual con el hombre. Severus alzó ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta y Tobías sacó una hoja de papel doblado de su bolsillo. Todavía en silencio, el niño observó a Severus tomar la carta y abrirla, para luego leerla rápidamente.

Cuando el profesor llegó al final de la misiva, percibió una presión en su mente y volvió a mirar a Tobías. La voz del niño volvió a resonar y el pocionista dio un paso atrás, con la capa arremolinándose alrededor de sus pies.

"Mi madre no quería que leyeras esta carta, pero doce años es tiempo suficiente." 

Severus cerró los ojos y se encontró a orillas del Gran Lago. Junto a una enorme roca, esperaba de pie, Tobías. El hombre se reunió con su hijo a la vera del agua.

"De verdad eres el hijo de Hermione?" Preguntó Snape, sabiendo que no podía ser el hijo de nadie más. Hermione era la única mujer a la que había tocado en los últimos 25 años.

"Si."

"Y eres mi hijo?"

"Si."

Ambos, padre e hijo, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

N/T: Pobre Severus! Enterarse así que tiene un hijo! El peque este es bastante poderoso, no? Pero eso no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta los progenitores que tiene...debe tener el cerebro del tamaño de un meteorito ese nene! Jajajajajajaa

Araceli: Algunas de tus preguntas serán respondidas en los capis siguientes. No desesperes! Ya has visto cómo reaccionó Severus al saber que ese chiquito es, en efecto, su hijo. Veremos cómo siguen las cosas.

Minerva91: Mil disculpas por haberte enredado! Después de subir el capítulo, me di cuenta de lo confuso que podía ser. Agradezco mucho la confianza y espero que te guste este fic también. Las preguntas que tenés, serán respondidas a medida que avanza la historia.

Muy bien. Parece que si les ha gustado la historia y eso me alegra mucho!

No estaba segura de cómo recibirían un cambio tan radical, sobre todo por lo mucho que han estado enganchadas con Sueños y Recuerdos. Tobías no es uno de esos fics que rebosan sexo, que tanto nos gustan, ;) Pero es bonita o por lo menos, a mi me ha gustado mucho. Prometo que, si para cuando termino con Tobías, Sueños y Recuerdos no ha sido actualizada, podrán leer una historia mas hot…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, en su casa, con una taza de té frente a ella y rodeada de pañuelos desechables húmedos. Después de tener a su hijo como constante compañía por casi doce años, sentía agudamente la ausencia en una casa vacía. Y había estado llorando desde que se había despedido de él la mañana anterior en la estación King Cross.

Aún cuando su hijo apenas hablaba, extrañaba su compañía y su especial método de comunicación. No se podía negar que había recibido de su padre un regalo incomparable. El niño era un Legilimens perfecto.

Pensar en el padre de Tobías, hizo que sintiera mas la soledad.

A pesar de querer odiarlo con todo su corazón, no podía hacerlo. Con el paso de los años, había desarrollado un cariño mas profundo hacia él. Hermione se sonó la nariz y rememoró la noche en la que Tobías había sido concebido.

Después de la Batalla Final, todos regresaron a Grimmauld Place para Navidad. Una vez que el festín había terminado, cada cual se había ido con sus respectivas parejas a celebrar a sus habitaciones. Era la primera vez que podían relajarse y dejar caer las guardias, después de muchos años de noches de insomnio.

Hermione había dejado a Ginny y a Harry solos en la habitación que normalmente compartía con la niña Weasley, para refugiarse calladamente en la biblioteca, tratando de bloquear los gemidos y sonidos de placer que llegaban de cada habitación. Dejó escapar un suave y triste quejido y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, pero emitió un grito de susto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. En su deseo de escapar del camino de las parejas, no había notado que alguien más se estaba ocultando en la biblioteca.

Al darse la vuelta, fue a toparse con el pecho de Severus Snape, quien la atrapó antes de que la chica se cayera del susto, sosteniéndola gentilmente.

"Se siente bien, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó él, observando el rostro surcado de lágrimas de la castaña.

Ella lloriqueó un poco y enterró el rostro en el pecho del hombre, reprimiendo un muy doloroso llanto. Snape no sabía qué hacer, más que dejar las manos en donde estaban, sobre los hombros de la chica. En medio de desesperadas inhalaciones, Hermione se las arregló para decir algo in entendible con la cara todavía enterrada en la negra tela.

"De verdad no puedo entenderte si insistes en lloriquear en mi ropa." Dijo él tranquilamente, con la voz mas baja de lo habitual.

"Es solo que (**llanto**), to-todo el mundo tiene a (**llanto**) a alguien!"

La muchacha dijo entre sollozos e hipando, mientras se aferraba con todas las fuerzas de la negra lana y la presionaba contra su rostro.

Con suavidad, Hermione sintió que su rostro se elevaba, pero ella prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Los dedos en su barbilla se deslizaron por el contorno de su rostro como una suave caricia. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió unos labios tocando los suyos con suavidad.

Como siempre, la expresión de Severus era indistinguible.

Hermione cerró los ojos nuevamente y lo dejó besarla, con las lágrimas todavía corriéndoles por el rostro. Severus besó cada lágrima y la tomó en brazos para depositarla en el suelo, entre las hileras de libros.

Ella nunca se arrepintió de haber estado con Severus. Más bien, nunca se permitió arrepentirse.

Fabricó sus propias excusas para haber escapado, para haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, negándose incluso a responder las lechuzas que llegaban de sus amigos y familia. Luego tuvo a Tobías y ya no pudo imaginar la vida sin él.

Hermione se sonó la nariz nuevamente y secó, una vez más, las lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego exhaló y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Recordó que la primera vez que escuchó la risa de Tobías en su mente, supo que cuando tuviera once, la dejaría para ir a Hogwarts. Solo que Hermione nunca pensó que sería tan duro para ella.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta sacaron a la castaña de sus recuerdos.

Sin siquiera mirarse al espejo, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Lanzó un grito y la cerró de un golpe, pasando todos los cerrojos para asegurarla.

Severus Snape se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, con a mano todavía alzada para golpear.

La puerta se había abierto por escasos segundos y había logrado ver a Hermione, quien mostraba los ojos rojos y se veía miserable. Luego ella había gritado y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Podía escuchar a alguien corriendo en el interior de la casa, golpeando cosas, así que volvió a golpear. Los sonidos desde el interior se detuvieron, pero todavía podía escucharse a alguien respirando pesadamente del otro lado de la puerta.

Gruñendo de frustración, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacía la perilla.

"Alohomora." Susurró y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione gritó de nuevo y se lanzó a la carrera por el pasillo. Deliberadamente, Severus entró en la casa, siguiendo los espantados gritos, que lo llevaban escaleras arriba, en el segundo piso.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de un golpe y él volvió a usar el encantamiento para abrirla.

Severus Snape miró a la mujer de pie frente a la cama, que lo apuntaba con su varita, mientras que la de él, apuntaba hacia el suelo.

La madre de su hijo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se movía como leona enjaulada. Claramente, la mujer estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero pronto se rindió y comenzaron a rodar nuevamente.

"Hermione?" Severus no sabía como hablarle así que se acercó a ella.

Instantáneamente, ella alzó su varita y él se detuvo, alzando las manos para mostrarle que estaba desarmado. La castaña comenzó a sollozar y a ir y venir por la habitación, totalmente agitada.

"Cómo me encontraste?" Casi gritó la mujer en medio del llanto.

Severus no se movió. "Conocí a Tobías. Me dio tu carta."

"No! No quería que me encontraras! Nunca quise que me encontraras..." La voz de Hermione perdió potencia.

"Por qué me dejaste?" Preguntó él en un susurro. "Solo dime eso y te dejaré sola si eso es lo que quieres."

Hermione se dejó caer y su varita rodó por el suelo de madera. Los sollozos estremecían su cuerpo y el Maestro Pocionista se arrodilló a su lado.

Tan pronto como él la tocó, ella se lazó hacia él y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Severus. Él la sostuvo cerca, acariciando la espalda de la mujer y meciéndola suavemente hasta que pudiera hablar.

"Me fui porque todo el mundo tenía compañero. Y yo no! Nunca podría tener a alguien!" Lloriqueó ella.

De pronto, Severus entendió. La misma razón que los había llevado a estar juntos esa noche, la había hecho huir. "Tranquila...no estás sola." Trató de consolarla.

Los sollozos eran todo lo que Severus podía escuchar hasta que logró entender algo que ella dijo. "No estaba sola cuando tenía a Tobías, pero ahora se ha ido!"

Su frío, destrozado y moribundo corazón se abrió y dejó escapara cada onza de tristeza y soledad que se habían acumulado desde que él mismo había llegado a Hogwarts la primera vez.

Allí, en el frío piso de la habitación de Hermione, él la sostuvo apretadamente contra su cuerpo mientras ambos lloraban.

Lloraban por todo el odio y lo injusto del mundo.

N/T: WOW! Severus fue a buscarla! Y no se puso como loco cuando ella le apuntó! Y no le reclamó a gritos el haberle ocultado a su hijo! Es mas, fue comprensivo! Un Severus de una realidad alternativa! Pero igual, no es lindo?

Araceli: Gracias por el voto de confianza! Esta historia es de las que se clasifican como fluff. Es una historia medio rebuscada, pero bonita. Disfrútala!

Minerva91: Es como el Mini Mi de Severus! Jajajajajajajjaa Ya has visto lo que hizo Sev, así que te podrás imaginar como sigue la cosa…

Bueno…todavía no hay noticias de actualización de Sueños. Les pido que tengan paciencia por favor. Mientras tanto, tendré listas mas historias para ustedes. Tobías solo tiene seis capis bastante cortos. La historia que sigue es un poco mas larga y será la historia número veinte que traduzca! Como es una especie de aniversario, les propongo que sugieran SevMiones para que traduzca. Espero sus respuestas!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mucho tiempo después, cuando ya no tenían mas lágrimas que derramar, estaban los dos, sentados juntos. Hermione todavía se aferraba con las dos manos de la gruesa lana de la ropa de él mientras Severus la sostenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo, presionando su rostro contra la cúspide de la cabeza de ella.

Exactamente como lo había hecho hacían casi doce años, Severus levantó la cabeza de Hermione y la besó suavemente. Cuando ella abrió los ojos brevemente y lo miró, él besó las lágrimas. Snape deseaba poder curar todas las heridas que su ausencia habían abierto.

En silencio, se maldijo por no haber insistido más en buscarla. Todos los demás miembros de la orden le habían dicho que no fuera tonto. Que si ella deseaba regresar, así lo haría. Pensaban que no había manera para salir a buscarla. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en la noche de Navidad, así que pensaban que Snape solo tenía ganas de molestar.

A Hermione le parecía sentir que el perdón fluía de ese hombre hacia ella, mientras la besaba y se dio cuenta que ella también quería besarlo. Que en realidad, quería más. Por primera vez en doce años, se sentía hermosa y deseada.

Severus se detuvo y apoyó la frente contra la de ella. "Por favor...no me dejes otra vez..."

"Yo creí que me ibas a pedir que me fuera...aquella Navidad..." Dijo ella hipando y con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Snape.

"No...Nunca quise que te fueras. Siempre quise que te quedaras conmigo...sobre todo después de pasar tanto tiempo defendiéndome de Potter y sus amigos..." Severus le dio un suave beso en la frente. "No he estado ni deseado a otra mujer desde que te fuiste. Ni siquiera miraba dos veces a la misma mujer."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, en negación. "No. No hubieras querido que me quedara contigo esa noche. Pero es que me hiciste sentir tan importante! Y luego me hiciste sentir tan poca cosa cuando desperté sola!"

Severus suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. "Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no quise hacerte sentir así, pero es que no sabía qué hacer...Me fui porque no había besado a una mujer desde que tú naciste...mas o menos..."

Las lágrimas de ella se detuvieron completamente y se quedó mirándolo mientras él relataba lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Lupin me encontró escondido en el sótano. Dijo que me había escuchado ir y venir. Luego me preguntó qué había pasado. Podía oler tu aroma en mi...ese lobo metiche..." Snape sonrió un poco por el cálido recuerdo de su ex – enemigo.

La pequeña sonrisa desapareció de nuevo. "Para cuando junté suficiente coraje para hablarte, te habías ido. Nadie supo decirme a dónde. Y yo también me fui. Regresé a Hogwarts y ayudé a reconstruir la escuela antes de que el próximo ciclo comenzara. Pasé meses sin hablar con nadie. Mas que nada porque no me daba la gana, pero Minerva me hizo contarle todo. Me dijo que estabas bien, pero nunca me contó sobre Tobías."

Hermione emitió un gritito de sorpresa cuando Severus, de repente, la abrazó con más fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo. "Quiero conocer a mi hijo. Podrías perdonarme lo suficiente como para permitirle acercarme a él...? Ser parte de su vida?" Severus Snape nunca suplicaba, pero allí estaba, con la desesperada esperanza de escucharla decir que si. Pero seguramente diría que no. No había razón para que aceptara.

"Solo si tú me perdonas por escapar, por esconderme de ti, por nunca decirte de Tobías. Le hice jurar a Minerva que nunca iba a decírtelo. También a Lupin. Lo encontré como tres meses después, por casualidad, pero solo necesitó olerme una vez para saber que estaba embarazada. Él solo me miró con tristeza...ahora sé el porqué. Creo que no aprobaba lo que hice...yo...fui tan tonta..."

"Nunca te odié por irte. Deseaba hacerlo, pero no pude. Solo me odiaba a mí misma por alejarme de ti."

Severus tomó su carita entre sus enormes manos y la miró. Ella era tan perfecta a sus ojos. Hermosa y dulce. Y se sintió mas culpable por haberla hecho llorar, por hacer que sus ojos se vieran tan rojos. "Me perdonas, entonces?"

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio. La verdad tan clara y el sentimiento que reflejaban los ojos de Severus, hicieron que Hermione se estremeciera.

Se besaron, acariciando cada centímetro que pudieran alcanzar con las manos, desabotonando camisas y quitando prendas. Tratando de ponerse al corriente después de doce años de espera.

Hermione, vestida solamente con un pijama de seda, quedó desnuda rápidamente y Severus de inmediato la llevó en sus brazos hasta la cama.

Dejó caer su pesada capa, pero la casaca tenía tantos botones que apenas estaba abierta. Snape deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía desnuda bajo su propio cuerpo y luego besó la pálida piel de Hermione, dándose el placer de reconocer el cuerpo de la madre de su hijo nuevamente.

Ella se retorcía de placer al tiempo que él descubría cada secreto lugar que lograban llevarla a la cima.

"Déjame recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo." Dijo él, susurrando a la altura del ombligo de ella. "Déjame tocarte una vez mas...solo una vez mas."

Ella decidió que solo una vez mas no sería suficiente, así que lo detuvo y envolvió el cuerpo de Severus con sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte contra ella. "No solo una vez...para siempre...por favor?"

"Lo que sea por ti, Hermione..." Prometió él, apretándola también.

De pronto, Severus sintió demasiado calor con la ropa puesta, entonces se la quitó, hasta que quedó tan desnudo como ella. Lenta y tiernamente, hicieron el amor, llenos de promesas y heridas curadas.

Él la adoró como había querido desde aquella noche en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

N/T: Es un dulce! No les gusta ver a Severus como un hombre, en el fondo al menos, dulce y lleno de amor para dar? Me gusta imaginar que así hubiera sido si ALGUIEN le hubiera dado una oportunidad...al menos a través de los fics, puede tener una historia distinta...

Lucy: Muchas de nosotras morimos de envidia al imaginar 'ciertas' escenas…no? Jejejeeeee Al menos, a través de los fictions, podemos regalarle a un personaje tan injustamente tratado, un poco de lo que le negaron toda su vida.

Lui: Este fic es totalmente distinto a lo que habitualmente elijo. Por esa misma razón escogí traducirlo, para variar un poco de las cantidades industriales de lemmons y cosas similares que estuve traduciendo hasta ahora…jeejjejejee que nos gustan un montón, pero de vez en cuando, necesitamos dejar descansar un poco las fantasías sexuales o vamos a terminar todas sexópatas…un momento….qué buena idea! Convertirlas a todas en sexópatas…mmmm…..A propósito de la historia que te gustaría leer…no he leído ninguna de esa clase. Lo mas cercano es una que se llama Hen Party 2, en la que Severus desea a una Hermione casada con Harry (¿?). Estaría bueno conseguir una de esas, en la que Hermione, en pareja con Sirius, se enamore perdidamente de Severus…si alguien conoce una historia de ese tipo, por favor, háganmelo saber!

Right! Dije que actualizaría el jueves o el viernes y cumplí…

Dixie Vampire, alias Lady Kenora, alias la autora de Sueños y Recuerdos, parece estar preparándose para actualizar pronto, así que pronto, o eso espero, por lo menos, podrán leer cómo sigue esta historia que nos tiene a todas sentadas en la orilla de la silla. Ja! Me salió un versito y todo!

Saludos para todas y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La tarde había llegado y se había ido ese sábado, pero la pareja que estaba en la cama, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo cambiaban las sombras del día transformándose en noche.

Estaban demasiado ocupados redescubriéndose el uno al otro y perdonándose por las cosas que nunca debieron haber ocurrido.

Yacían tranquilamente en la cama, escuchando el corazón del otro latir con suavidad, cuando el estómago de Severus lanzó el primer gruñido de advertencia.

No había desayunado y apenas había tocado su cena la noche anterior.

Hermione no pudo contener la risita que le brotó y que provocó un gesto en él, antes que la pusiera sobre la cama para besarla.

"Déjame prepararte algo de comer." Ofreció ella, saliendo debajo de él y saliendo de la cama.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera de su alcance, el ceño fruncido de Severus reapareció, así que también se levantó. Se estiró lánguidamente, disfrutando lo vivo que sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando Hermione le alcanzó una bata verde Slytherin, se puso a mirar la habitación, notando las cosas por primera vez. Ella tenía puesta una bata también, pero la de ella era roja, al estilo Gryffindor. Severus también descubrió que la habitación en si estaba decorada con los colores de la casa de Godric, pero eran las pequeñas cosas al estilo Slytherin las que acentuaban el lugar.

Hermione se acercó y deslizó sus manos sobre los antebrazos y lo besó, pero se detuvo al sentir unas cicatrices sobre la piel del hombre. Antes que él pudiera detenerla, ella había levantado la manga y estaba observando la cicatriz en donde había estado grabada la Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora, todo lo que podía verse era una cicatriz abultada que ocultaba el tatuaje mágico.

Rápidamente, Hermione besó la suave piel y reacomodó la manga para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la cocina.

Algo dentro de Severus hizo que se detuviera y la acercara con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se mantenían cerca uno del otro. Siempre tocándose aunque sea un poquito, felices de volver a estar juntos. Ambos volvían a sentirse completos.

La noche que siguió, Severus se encontraba de pie, vestido impecablemente en la puerta de la casa, deslizando los largos dedos por el sedoso cabello de Hermione, mientras ella se apoyaba contra él. La castaña murmuró algo contra su pecho que Severus no pudo comprender. Le brotó una sonrisa al recordar que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo la noche en la que estuvieron juntos en Grimmauld Place.

"De verdad no puedo entenderte si insistes en lloriquear en mi ropa."

"No quiero que te vayas..." Admitió ella con un poco mas de claridad.

"Oh, Hermione...te prometo que volveré en un par de días. Cómo podría no regresar?" Levantó la cabeza de la mujer y besó la punta de la nariz de ella. "Te amo." Y mientras ella seguía pasmada por la revelación, él se apartó un poco y desapareció, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall aguardaba de pie, frente a la puerta principal de la escuela. Aguardaba a que Severus se acercara, envuelta en una túnica verde. Él se detuvo frente a la mujer y alzó la mirada que hasta ese momento había estado estudiando la grava del camino. De verdad, la expresión sombría que la Directora tenía en la cara, había sorprendido a Severus grandemente.

"Severus Snape! Fui a buscarte cuando no apareciste en ninguna de las comidas del sábado, solo para encontrar que habías abandonado el castillo. No le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas, y yo misma no me di cuenta! Ni siquiera te molestaste en cerrar tu oficina antes de irte!"

Severus se puso rígido al escuchar el severo tono que Minerva estaba usando. Pero peor fue cuando vio que McGonagall tenía en su mano la carta que Tobías le había entregado. Snape sintió que lo que le quedaba de sangre se le iba de la cara.

"Yo también he conocido al joven Tobías y ahora entiendo porqué te fuiste." Dijo de pronto la mujer con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Pero podrías haber traído a la Srta. Granger aquí! Los otros profesores también la han extrañado!" El alivio invadió al Maestro Pocionista al escucharla, seguido de una leve elevación de los labios del hombre.

Minerva le entregó la carta de Hermione y Severus la depositó con rapidez en su bolsillo antes de hablar. "Teníamos algunas cosas que aclarar primero y la verdad no quería que todo el castillo estuviera pendiente de nuestros asuntos."

"Bueno, pero ya sabes que la Srta. Granger siempre será bienvenida cada vez que le plazca venir...en tanto no la mantengas solo para ti..." Dijo McGonagall mientras se hacía a un lado sonriendo ampliamente y durante todo el camino de regreso a su oficina.

Severus también regresó a su oficina, pero él lo hizo con su patentada cara de pocos amigos bien puesta, en caso que algún estudiante anduviera por ahí.

N/T: Aaaahhhhh! No les gusta cuando Sev se hace el malo, pero en el fondo, todas sabemos que es un amor?

Araceli: Jeejjeejejeje Ya que sos una sexópata sin remedio, te va a encantar la historia que sigue…bweheheeee

Lucy. Acá tiene joven! Solo falta un capítulo para que termine. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia!

Sakura Tachi: Hey! Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Me alegra saber que les gusta cómo traduzco. Y me alegra mas poder compartir con ustedes mis historias favoritas!

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por todos los comentarios! De verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto esta historia, a pesar de no ser el tipo de fic a los que están acostumbradas conmigo.

Solo queda un capítulo de Tobías. El próximo fic será del estilo que tanto les gusta…a ver, las que son menores de 18 años que no lo lean…si claro, como si fueran a prestarme atención…jajajajajajajajajajjajaa

Gracias a todas! Y hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Las pociones de los estudiantes de primero era casi pasables, para ser de alumnos que recién comenzaban, según él recordaba. Por suerte no había ninguno que tuviera el nivel de Longbottom...

Y Hermione había tenido razón. Tobías era un pocionista natural.

Cada noche durante la cena, pasaba largo rato conversando con su hijo a través del impresionante talento del niño para la oclumancia, para llegar a conocerlo mejor.

Los fines de semana los pasaba con Hermione en su casa. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella no quería visitar la escuela aún. Ella quería tenerlo para ella sola por un rato más y Severus no se quejaba.

La primera vez que Severus y Tobías conversaron durante la cena, el Profesor se refirió al niño como 'Granger', pero fue rápidamente corregido ya que su nombre era Snape también.

Severus se reclinó en su butaca y sonrió frente a toda la concurrencia.

Algunos estudiantes y un par de profesores se dieron cuenta y se quedaron duros, esperando que las cosas explotaran de un momento a otro. Hasta ese momento, que el Maestro Pocionista sonriera, no era una buena señal.

Aún con su reputación de bastardo sin corazón arruinada, valía la pena el saber que tenía un hijo y que llevaba su nombre.

Las Vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban con rapidez y Severus estaba planeando pasarlas con su familia, por primera vez en su vida.

No le dijo nada a Hermione, pero ya tenía algo planeado.

Un par de días antes que las vacaciones comenzaran, la convenció de ir al castillo con él, diciéndole que todo el mundo la extrañaba. Así que Hermione se reunió con Tobías y Severus en la estación de Hogsmeade y los tres fueron caminando de regreso a la escuela.

Minerva McGonagall estaba a punto de bajar hacia el Gran Comedor cuando los vio. De inmediato se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

"Profesora McGonagall!" Gritó Hermione y corrió hacia la mujer de mayor edad.

"Oooh! Mi niña! Ya puedes llamarme Minerva, no?" Dijo la Directora con cariño mientras mantenía a la joven castaña alejada para poder examinarla mejor. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

Severus aclaró la garganta y le echó una mirada a Tobías que parecía muy interesado en la pila de galletas que se observaban del otro lado de la puerta.

"Oh, si! Ve mi pequeño." Dijo Minerva dándole permiso al niño. Luego, volvió a centrar su atención de nuevo en su antigua estudiante.

"Bueno, Hermione, tengo algo que preguntarte. No tienes que responder ahora mismo, de cualquier modo." La Directora miró la expresión de Severus. "Pero déjame saber tu respuesta para el final de las vacaciones, si?"

"Por supuesto Minerva, aunque no imagino por qué sea necesario aguardar hasta el final de las vacaciones." Hermione tomaba decisiones rápidas y generalmente no cambiaba de opinión.

"Creo que Severus está impaciente por entrar. Te lo preguntaré cuando estemos mas cerca de la Navidad." Entraron juntos al castillo y Hermione fue rodeada instantáneamente por sus antiguos profesores, ansiosos por saludarla.

Por once días, Hermione fue encontrando regalos en su habitación. Uno por día. Los paquetes contenían las más diversas cosas. Plumas, chocolates o guantes.

Durante el décimo primer día de Navidad, Hermione estaba convidando chocolates cuando Minerva se acercó a ella.

"Lo que quería preguntarte Hermione, era si te gustaría enseñar aquí en Hogwarts." La mujer se agasajó en la expresión de asombro y el brillo en los ojos de la joven,

"Es un buen momento para tener una profesora substituta cerca...porque se rumorea que alguien estaría a punto de retirarse.."

Hermione iba a responder, pero McGonagall alzó una mano para detenerla. "Esperaré tu respuesta en Año Nuevo." Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

En el decimosegundo día de Navidad, durante la cena, Hermione vio una pequeña cajita verde, de apenas algunos centímetros por lado, atada con una cinta. Estaba por tomarla pero Severus la detuvo. "Me permites?" Ella se quedó mirándolo confundida, pero no dijo nada.

Para sorpresa de todos en el Gran Comedor, Severus Snape, Maestro Pocionista, se arrodilló frente a Hermione y quitó la cinta de la cajita, abriéndola.

"Hermione Granger, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Me dejarías cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo?"

El lugar entero quedó en silencio, expectante, conteniendo la respiración. Todo hasta que Hermione saltó de su silla para lanzarse sobre Severus y abrazarlo, mientras gritaba 'SI! SI' una y otra vez.

Toda la concurrencia en el Gran Comedor se puso de pie para aplaudir, profesores incluidos.

McGonagall tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se ensanchó todavía mas al ver al pequeño Tobías correr hasta sus padres para abrazarlos con fuerza.

Lejos, ese había sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido esperar.

Severus y Hermione dejaron el comedor mientras el resto de la gente seguía con la cena.

Llegaron a las mazmorras e hicieron el amor sobre la mullida alfombra, frente a la chimenea en la biblioteca personal de Severus.

Hacían exactamente doce años de cuando ella lo había dejado y ahora, finalmente, se iban a casar.

Cuando llegó el nuevo año, Hermione aceptó el puesto que Minerva le había ofrecido una semana atrás.

Dos días antes que comenzaran las clases nuevamente, la joven castaña reunió sus cosas y se mudó a las mazmorras.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a notar que las detenciones obtenidas en la clase de Pociones ya no eran tantas y que no se removían tantos puntos como antes. Pero bien sabían que no debían mencionar la nueva actitud de Snape.

Hermione pasaba su tiempo asistiendo a clases, informándose de cómo iban las clases, para así poder tomar control de la clase que la requiriera sin problemas

Ayudaba mucho el hecho de haber tomado cada clase cuando fue estudiante.

El ciclo pasó rápido y pronto estuvieron presentes para la cena de despedida. McGonagall se puso de pie y dio un breve discurso.

"Ha sido un año de mucho aprendizaje, de crecimiento y de reencuentros inesperados." Comenzó la Directora, mirando a Severus y Hermione.

"Pero como siempre, debemos separarnos por algunos meses, hasta que el nuevo ciclo comience. A modo de advertencia para los alumnos que regresarán el próximo término, voy a retirarme de la docencia activa. La nueva Profesora será la Srta. Granger, quien pronto será la Sra. Snape."

Hermione se sonrojó y luego cayó en la cuenta que iba a convertirse en una profesora con todas las letras. McGonagall sonrió y continuó.

"Así que adiós! Y siempre mantengan sus mentes abiertas para el aprendizaje."

Con eso, la cena terminó y los estudiantes se retiraron para pasar la última noche en el castillo antes de las vacaciones.

El verano encontró a Severus y Hermione casados. Sus familias y amigos estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia.

El ciclo escolar comenzó demasiado pronto, significando que ya no podrían disfrutar de las largas mañanas en la cama, solo saliendo en busca de comida y libros.

Hermione comenzó a enseñar Transfiguraciones y los alumnos la adoraban.

Descubrió que sus horarios le permitían tiempo libre para asistir a su esposo, lo cual significó una bendición, sobre todo porque la nueva camada de primer año contaba con seis descendientes Weasleys, (dos Potters, un Delacour, dos Brown y un Spinet), además de un Longbottom-Lovegood y un Lupin-Tonks.

Severus los hubiera asesinado de no ser por la calmadora presencia de su esposa.

La vida se tornó hermosa en Hogwarts.

Tobías creció y llegó a convertirse en Premio Anual. Igual de listo que sus padres y con un corazón enorme y amoroso.

El clan Weasley seguía en expansión, tanto que la mesa Gryffindor parecía estar compuesta casi exclusivamente de pelirrojos y pelirrojas, y siendo los causantes del creciente cabello gris de Severus.

McGonagall se retiró definitivamente y pasó su liderazgo a Hermione quien siguió asistiendo a su esposo al tiempo que dirigía la escuela.

Luna Lovegood se hizo cargo de Transfiguraciones.

Las cosas siguieron moviéndose como siempre lo hacen.

Hogwarts siguió creciendo sobre la reputación que Albus Dumbledore había formado y nunca disminuyó ni flaqueó, permaneciendo como siempre debió ser.

Y Hermione supo que nunca abandonaría ese lugar.

Fin.

N/T: Muy bien. Eso es todo para esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no es a lo que están acostumbradas conmigo pero me pareció una linda historia para compartir con ustedes. Gracias a todas por leer y por seguirme en todas las aventuras que traduzco. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Diosa Luna: Sé que tu review era de otra historia. A mi también me pareció que quedaba un final muy abierto y así se lo expuse a la autora, pero a ella le pareció que así quedaba mejor, así que no puedo manipular una historia que o es mía. De cualquier modo, el fic me gustó tanto que lo traduje. Espero que este te haya gustado también y que el que sigue también. Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!

Ann Snape: Jeejjeee tenemos algo en común, parece…a mi me suelen decir que duermo enroscada en una canasta…no te preocupes, el próximo fic va a ser de tu agrado…o por lo menos, eso espero…

Sakura Tachi: Gracias por comentar joven! Espero que el final de este fic te haya gustado. El próximo fic va a ser muy, pero muy diferente…así que por si acaso te aviso, por si no degustan los lemmons y los smut…

Araceli: Ay si! Alan Rickman como Severus Snape es muy sexy! No porque me guste Alan…no? Jejejeejjeeee Por ahora me conformo con mi noviecito…;)

Esta semana se estrena la peli, pero no se si quiero ir a ver como se muere Sev en pantalla gigante y en 3D…nunca he llorado en laspelis…en ninguna, pero creo que esta si me va a hacer llorar…

Lidia González: Bien, bien…ya descansaste lo suficiente del lemmon…ahora, con el próximo fic, volveras a estar sumergida en lemmon y smut hasta las orejas! Jajajaaaaa Besos amiga!

Bien damitas, eso fue todo para Tobías. Como estuve diciendo, la próxima historia será bastante 'lemmonesca' digamos. Espero que también les guste.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por la fidelidad y por toda la buena onda que tienen conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus halagos y por todas las cosas lindas que me escriben. Así da gusto ponerse a traducir. Me ponen de muy buen humor y eso no tiene precio para mí.

El próximo fic, será la vigésima historia que traduzco en poco mas de un año, y me da gusto haber podido contar con todas ustedes durante este tiempo. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!


End file.
